Duageyl
Duageyl(デュアゲイル,Deyuageiru), is the 11th of the 7th Division. Appearance Description Personality Description History Information Powers & Abilities Zanpakutou Fuyu no supairaru (冬の螺旋) In sealed state Duageyl’s zanpakuto is actually a cavalrymen’s short sword, this sword appears much like a shortened katana, running only about a foot and a half in length. On the flat side away from the bladed the sword has no distinctive markings but on the side with the sharpened blade the sword has two intertwining vines running the length of the sword. The hilt of the blade appears much like a kitchen knife, offering no barrier between the handle and the blade except Duageyl’s own presence of mind and control. The grip itself is polished ivory with 4 curves for fingers on the same side as the blade and a indent for the thumb, allowing Duageyl to grip the blade as though it naturally fit in his grip. * Shikai: The release command is "Divide and Sunder" (破って分割, Yabutte bunkatsu) The short sword is replaced with 2 katar each different in appearance. In the left hand the long single blade is joined to the H shaped hilt with a piece of metal that overlaps Duageyl’s hand, providing protection from having his hand stabbed whilst he wields it. The right one has two six inch barrels on each side which appear to be made for shooting. Both have stark white metal for grips and tempered silver as blades. Shikai Special Ability: In it's shikai Fuyu no supaireru controls the power of light. Feather Feet (軽快な足, Keikai na ashi) Whenever Duageyl isn't standing on the ground a small platform of light let's him walk over expanses where he would otherwise fall for a period of time. Tengoku no shīrudobitto (天国のシールドビット, Tengoku no shīrudobitto) When this ability is activated the metal covering Duageyl’s left hand leaves him and instead forms hexagonal pieces of metal (2 inch sides). These pieces of metal then can form shields to protect Duageyl from ranged attacks, they can form 1 of 3 shields. The first requires 7 bits, with one forming the center 6 join to each shield and create a hexagonal shield of the three this is the most powerful as it spreads the attack out over the entire area, causing the attack to face 7 bits defenses simultaneous. The 2nd form it can take requires no fewer than 5 bits and this time the bits stack one in front of the other in a line causing the attack to face the bits defense strength one after the other. The last form it can take, and the state it is in most often, is the hand guard of Duageyl’s left handed katar this requires only 1 bit but if 3 bits are used it can provide more cover for Duageyl and form a miniature buckler. In any of the three states the remaining bits that aren’t part of a shield formation make up the hand guard of Duageyl’s left katar either in the buckler form or a single bit covering his hand. Hareyakana dangan (晴れやかな弾丸, Hareyakana dangan ) From the right handed katar the two barrel like objects on either side of the grip can be used to launch missiles. However these missiles aren’t straight forward reiatsu shoots. As with the shield bit Duageyl can obtain total control over them. At first they start off as straight forward bullets but as his mastery of them gets better he can change their trajectory first to curves and arcs and once fully mastered he can make them change directions completely if necessary. However a maximum of two bullets can be fired and controlled at any given time and even fully mastered he can only control the movements of 1 at a time. Meaning that if he launches twos one will always be going straight forward in whatever direction Duageyl sent it heading to last. This does mean that he can switch back and forth between them until they’re power finally drains or they hit something.